There is known a conventional object alarm device that detects an object by using an image captured by a movable body such as a vehicle and alarms a driver of the detected object, in which the object exists around a vehicle and has a possibility that the vehicle is in contact with the object.
As an example, the object alarm device includes a device that changes a degree of highlighting and alarms a driver of the changed highlighting on the basis of priority sequence that should be reported to the driver with respect to the detected objects (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-87337, for example).
However, the device according to the technology described above alarms a driver of all detected objects. Therefore, it has a possibility that the driver may overlook a high-risk target object because the device has too much alarm information.